


Don't Ask, Do Tell

by skypilot_dlm



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg_flyboys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypilot_dlm/pseuds/skypilot_dlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron wants to tell the world about his relationship, John does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask, Do Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/gifts).



> This was written for the livejournal sg_flyboys fic-a-thing. The prompt was coming out to team, friends, or family. I tried to stick to the prompt as best I could. I hope it worked. Also, I had this story in mind before the actual repeal of don’t ask, don’t tell, so for argument’s sake let’s just pretend the repeal happened a year or so earlier.

Cam found John on one of the more less-travelled balconies, _his_ balcony. Luckily it sat on the opposite side of the new view. Ever since Atlantis’ unexpected landing in San Francisco bay everyone was eager to see the city’s latest attraction.

“I had a feeling I’d find you here,” Cam said from the doorway, leaning against the frame.

John turned around at the voice and smirked at Cam. That smirk never failed to bring a smile to Cam’s face. He joined John on the balcony.

“What brings you here?” John asked, angling himself to face Cam and subtly leaning into him.

“What, a guy can’t come visit his boyfriend in an alien city currently floating off the coast of California?” Cam said, and then quickly brushed his lips against John’s for a chaste kiss.

“When you put it that way,” John said and the little mischievous half smile Cam got was totally worth Vala’s innuendo laced comments when he told them he was heading off to Atlantis before their briefing.

Before Sam beamed back to the _Hammond_ after Cam’s breakfast with her and the rest of his team, she offered to beam him to Atlantis outside of the scheduled SGC/Atlantis beam out times. And since Cam wasn’t sure how long after the mandatory month’s leave the city would be on Earth before re-deployment, he was going to take every advantage to see John that he was offered.

“The _Hammond_ was in they neighborhood, and Sam offered me a ride,” Cam said. “We’re due off world in few hours and I wanted to see you.” Their eyes met and Cam felt the heat between them flare and pull him ever so slightly closer to John.

It was at that moment one of the city’s marines came skidding to a halt at their balcony.

“Colonel Sheppard, I’m glad I found you sir,” the young marine said, catching breath.

Cam realized that John had moved well out of his personal space when the lieutenant came running. Clearly John wasn’t ready for people to know about them yet.

Cam let out a mirthless chuckle, and muttered, “I guess that’s my cue.” John looked at Cam with apologetic eyes, and before John could say anything Cam was already in the corridor headed back, feeling slighted, and a little angry.

“Dr. Zelenka is passing out drinks he made from his personal still. I can’t find Major Lorne, sir and Mr. Woolsey is at the SGC,” the marine continued, grabbing John’s attention again.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be right there. See if Dr. McKay can help in the meantime. I’ll be there soon,” John said distractedly.

“Yes sir.”

“Mitchell! Wait up,” John called after Cam. He caught up to him just at the transporter.

“Cam, wait,” John said more softly, and reached out to stop him. Cam stopped and turned to face John.

“I have to get back, I have a mission briefing.” Cam sighed, the warmth running through him just minutes before was gone.

“Cam, I… can we talk about this in my quarters?” John asked quietly. Cam glanced at his watch.

“Cam, please let’s just talk about this somewhere else.” This was a familiar argument since the repeal of don’t ask don’t tell six months ago. Cam wanted to yell it from the rooftops. He was in love with John Sheppard and wanted the world to know it.

John on the other hand was more reticent about it, not ready to tell anyone yet. Clearly that hadn’t changed since the last time they saw each other.

“You haven’t even told your team, have you?” Cam asked. John caught unawares and not ready to hash it out in the corridor said nothing for a minute.

Finally he said, “No. I haven’t told anyone anything. Have you?” He bit his bottom lip in a nervous gesture.

“No because you asked me not to. But I gotta tell you John, Sam suspects something. She knows I’m seeing someone,” Cam said, the disappointment he felt was coming through loud and clear.

“John, I know you like to play it close to the vest. But they’re our friends, I think it’s okay to let them in on the secret,” he said.

When John didn’t answer Cam turned to leave and said, “I have to go. I’ll catch you later.”

John watched him walk away. There was a nagging thought in the back of his mind telling him if he didn’t do something, he’d probably lose the one person who made him happier than he could remember. John exhaled slowly, and thumped his head against the wall a couple of times.

“Shit.”

John waited around the SGC for an hour. He knew SG-1 had been back. When Cam didn’t come find him, he went looking for Cam. He checked Cam’s base quarters, and the mess hall. When either of those places didn’t turn up Cam, he borrowed a pool car and headed out.

Cam’s apartment proved to be more successful. John chose not to use his key, and knocked instead. “When I gave you all keys I expected you to use them,” John heard Cam call out from inside the apartment.

The door opened, revealing a surprised Cam. “John, what… what are you doing here?” Cam asked, confused.

John gave him a crooked smile. “I thought we could finish our… you know, our talk,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Cam stepped aside, and let him in. “Uh, yeah…” Cam started. “It’s team night, and it’s my turn. The guys’ll be here any minute now,” he said. John’s smile fell away. The universe really did hate him.

“You’re welcome to stay, though,” Cam added. John weighed his options and decided to stay.

“Yeah, sure why not?” he said and Cam’s smile, the one that reached his eyes and never failed to make John smile was as bright as the sun.

As if on cue, there was a knocking at the door two seconds later. Vala breezed in with Daniel on her heels, they were arguing about something.

“Cameron darling, will you tell Daniel that it is not okay to drive 20 miles an hour the whole way here, not when there’s melting ice cream sitting on my lap,” Vala said, before wrapping herself around Cam, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“When there’s _traffic_ , Vala, I can’t just go however fast you want me to because your precious ice cream is melting,” Daniel countered, sounding more irritated than Rodney did when he had to put up with new staff.

John quietly observed Vala’s overt flirtation, and immediately decided no, he didn’t like the idea of her draping herself all over his… well Cameron Mitchell was his. Vala could find her own man. John cleared his throat, and Vala unwound herself from Cam.

“Oh hello,” she said, and grinned. “Colonel Sheppard I didn’t see you there.”

“Sheppard’s gonna join us tonight, that cool with you guys?” Cam asked, and Vala’s grin widened.

“Ooh, me and the three of you, of course I don’t mind,” she practically purred. All three men rolled their eyes.

Sam and Teal’c finally arrived, and by the time John came back into the living room with the beers everyone had found a seat. Daniel was in one of the club chairs with Vala sitting at his feet, and resting against his legs. Teal’c was in the other club chair, which left Cam and Sam on each end of the couch. John sat down in between them.

He handed Cam his beer, and asked what they were watching.

“Back to the Future,” Cam said. “Vala hasn’t seen it yet, and I love hearing Sam’s opinions about the flux capacitor.”

“Oh come on, Cam!” Sam started, “You can’t tell me you believe that’s how it really works? You know better. The physics in this movie is all wrong!”

Cam leaned over to John and whispered, “It’s fun to get her going about this stuff. Just watch.”

John found it very hard not to lean into Cam. Usually when he was at Cam’s watching a movie they were alone, with John snuggled up right next to Cam, talking softly, enjoying their time together.

The time they spent watching the movie was punctuated by Sam’s comments, Vala’s ponderings about which of the SGC’s scientists Doc Brown was like. Teal’c seemed to be the only one actually watching the movie, as Daniel seemed to be absorbed in the leather journal he'd brought.

John was too distracted to watch. Keeping the necessary distance from Cam required too much effort. At times their fingers would brush together, or John would shift closer and their thighs would press together. Cam, whose arm was resting along the back of the couch would occasionally brush his fingers against John’s shoulder, and give him a comforting squeeze.

“Relax,” Cam whispered and just like that the tension evaporated from John.

By the time the movie finished John had given up and ended up much closer to Cam, much closer than a buddy would sit next to another buddy. Cam glanced over at John with a question in his eyes, and John nodded once, and Cam smiled.

“Hey guys, there’s something I want to tell you,” Cam said when he got up to turn up the lights. John’s pulse quickened a bit as Cam made his announcement

“Are you leaving us Cameron, because if you are—” Vala interrupted.

“No, I’m not going anywhere. I just wanted you guys to know... John and I have been dating for the past two years,” Cam said. He looked over at John with so much affection that John felt his face heat up. He smiled and ducked his head.

“I knew it!” Vala said excitedly. “See Daniel, I told you, pay up. You owe me fifty slappers,” she added, holding out her hand and flubbing the colloquialism.

Daniel looked confused. “How did you know it was Sheppard? I mean, I knew he was seeing someone, but I thought it might have been Carolyn,” he said and pulled out his money, and gave it to Vala. She grinned and stuffed the bills in her top.

“Dr. Lam? _No_ , don’t you remember when they stole the jumper and left. Cameron walked around here for weeks like someone kicked his puppy,” Vala reminded him.

“Wait a minute, you knew then?” Cam asked.

“Yes Cameron, you should see your face every time you or someone mentions Colonel Sheppard’s name. It’s written all over darling,” she said and patted his cheek.

“So you _all_ knew?” Cam asked.

“Sam, T?”

“During our stay aboard the _Odyssey_ , we spent much time together. Many of our sparring sessions began with conversation. It was then you revealed to me your relationship with ColonelSheppard,” Teal’c said to Cam. His slight smile was the only sign of his amusement at Cam’s bewilderment.

“Cam, it’s okay. I’m happy for you,” Sam said and got up and gave Cam a hug. John couldn’t help but smile at the confused look on Cam’s face. John supposed Cam was right when he said his team suspected. That left John to wonder if his own team knew.

Sam went over to him and gave John his own hug. “I’m happy for you, too.”

“So all of you knew,” Cam said again.

“The rat’s out of the bag, Cameron,” Vala said once again flubbing the saying.

“Cat,” Daniel corrected automatically.

“Whatever,” Vala said and shrugged.

Just before they had to go Cam asked for Sam and Daniel to help him grab something from the car that meant John was alone with Cam’s aliens. He looked up from his spot on the couch to find them staring down at him.

“Colonel Sheppard,” Vala started. “May I call you John?”

“Sure,” he said warily and Vala smiled sweetly.

“John. Cameron is family to me, to us, and we just wanted to remind you how much we love him. He means a lot to both of us. He’s got a good heart, and if you break his heart or hurt him. Well, Muscles here was once First Prime to a very nasty goaul’d and I was host to an even nastier one. The point is John, both Muscles and I picked up many kinds of… _techniques_ during our unfortunate time spent with the goaul’d don’t make it necessary for us to fall back on our wicked ways,” Vala said very sweetly and finished with a toothy grin.

Teal’c, who stood quiet and imposing beside Vala while she essentially threatened John, nodded his head.

“ColonelSheppard, ColonelMitchell cares for you a great deal. His extreme behavior aboard _Odyssey_ was the direct result of your absence in his life, and his inability to remedy the situation. You would be wise not to squander such affection,” Teal’c finally said.

“Guys,” John said and stood. “I have no plans to hurt Cam or to break his heart. That’s the last thing I would ever want.”

“Good. Now that the nasty business is out of the way,” Vala said and launched herself at John, arms and legs wrapping around him.

“Welcome to the team!” John stumbled in the face of her enthusiastic embrace.

“Thanks, I think,” John said feeling a little lighter than when the night began, despite Vala clinging to him.

Cam came back just then. “Hey Vala, get your own man,” Cam joked when he saw the hug she had John in.

“You’re no fun Cameron,” Vala pouted as she unwound herself from John.

“Jackson and Sam are downstairs,” Cam said, smiling.

“Well, if you boys ever want to spice things up, you know where to find me,” Vala said and tossed a flirty wink over her shoulder as she opened the door. John sort of gaped at Cam, who just shrugged.

“We must go. DanielJackson, and ColonelCarter are waiting for us,” Teal’c said, placing a large hand on Vala’s back, and ushering her out into the hallway. “ColonelMitchell, thank you for serving as host tonight,” he said with a tilt of his head.

“Anytime big guy,” Cam said to Teal’c before closing the door.

“Good night, Cameron,” Vala sing-songed through the door.

Cam chuckled, and turned to John, who looked a little shell-shocked. “She wasn’t serious, you know. She’s crazy about Jackson,” Cam said.

“Crazy’s a good word,” John muttered, making his way over to Cam.

“So, are you staying here tonight?” Cam asked as John wound his arms around Cam’s waist, pulling Cam flush against him.

“Well, considering that my quarters are in an alien city currently floating off the coast of California, yeah,” John murmured, playfully parroting Cam’s comment from earlier. “Besides, make-up sex is easier with me here,” he continued and leaned in for a kiss.

“What’s this about make-up sex?” Cam asked when they parted. “Don’t you have to fight to have make-up sex?”

“You looked pretty pissed when you left Atlantis this morning,” John said and ducked his head, some of the playfulness leaving his voice.

“Yeah, well that was this morning,” Cam said, holding on to John when he felt him pulling away.

“What about now, still pissed?” John asked quietly.

Cam pretended to think about it and said, “Hmm, I’d say less than pissed.” That got Cam a playful smirk.

“’Less than pissed’ still qualifies us for a round or two of make-up sex,” John drawled.

Cam grinned at him pulled him in for another kiss. Their lips met softly at first, and then more urgently as the kiss went on. Cam gently prodded John’s mouth open with his tongue, tasting him, claiming him. He needed to touch, feel the warmth of John’s skin against his own. Cam’s roaming hands found the patch of skin at the small of John’s back where his shirt had ridden up.

“Oh God, Cam… I want you,” John groaned against his mouth.

Cam broke the kiss, and started peppering kisses along John’s jaw line, up to the spot behind John’s ear Cam knew would make him shiver. John’s answering moan went straight to Cam’s dick. John’s restless hands slid up from Cam’s waist, around his back, and into his hair, pulling Cam in for another hot kiss. John found himself with his back against the wall with Cam rubbing his erection against John’s, searching for that gratifying friction. It was Cam’s turn to groan when he felt John’s hands on his ass, pulling him closer. Cam reluctantly broke the kiss, and looked into John’s glazed eyes.

Breathing heavily, he said, “Bedroom.” John nodded. They stumbled into Cam’s bedroom losing clothes as they went and spent the night enjoying a round or two of amazing make-up sex.

John woke the next morning to the sun filtering through the curtains and warming his face. Stretching his body like a cat, he reached over for Cam only to find his side of the bed empty. A little more awake he checked the digital clock on the night table. 0657. Cam came back into the bedroom wearing only his boxer-briefs.

“Morning Sunshine,” Cam said with a smile and sat down on the bed facing John.

He returned his smile with a playful roll of his eyes. John secretly liked Cam’s pet names for him. In every past relationship he was barely ‘honey’ but to Cam he was ‘sweetheart’, ‘honey’, and even on occasion ‘baby’. It was just one more thing that was just solely theirs.

“Hi,” John whispered. He reached for Cam, caressed his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, sweet and unhurried. The look on Cam’s face, in his eyes when they parted was broadcasting loud and clear. John had never been the recipient of such a look. It took his breath away. He pulled Cam down for another kiss, this one less sweet, and more fervent.

“Stay here today,” John murmured against Cam’s lips.

“I can’t. I wish I could, but there’s a mission debrief at 0730.” Cam smirked and said, “Not all of us are lucky enough to be on leave for four weeks.

Four weeks leave for John may as well have been four months. It’s been two weeks and he’s already going stir crazy. He was looking forward to the day the IOA gave the okay to head back Pegasus. Of course that meant that mornings like these would become things of the past. They’d cross that bridge when they got to it. John sighed.

“Hey, Earth to John,” Cam said, pulling John from inside his head. “Everything okay,” Cam asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” John said, realizing that Cam was now fully dressed. He furrowed his brow, when did that happen?

“Okay. I’m gonna go, make yourself at home,” Cam said moving around the room and gathering his things. “You know where everything is, just lock up when you leave,” He said.

Cam leaned down for one last kiss. “Mmm, I gotta go,” Cam murmured, and reluctantly parted from John one last time. “See you later?” he asked.

John grinned. “Oh yeah.” With that Cam left John to his own devices.

Since he was already up John decided to go for a run. Afterward he cleaned up a bit and went back to the SGC. He found Rodney snooping in one of the labs there. Last night at Cam’s gave John the impetus to tell Rodney about him and Cam.

“Hey Rodney, uh, I don’t know how long we’ll be on Earth, but there’s something you should know-,” John started, but was immediately interrupted.

“You’re not dying are you, because if you are who’s going to save me—I mean Atlantis when--”

“Rodney!” John said, raising his voice a little, and getting Rodney’s attention before he could spin a tale of death and devastation worthy of Tolstoy. “I am not dying. I wanted you to know… I’m seeing someone,” John started, and then hesitated. He studied the  
corner of the lab just past Rodney’s left shoulder, and rubbed the back of his neck, then said again, “I’ve been seeing someone… a guy.”

Without missing a beat Rodney asked, “But what about all those hot alien girls?” He started ticking names off on his fingers, completely missing the point of what John was trying to tell him.

“Chaya, I mean come on you had Ancient sex with her. There’s Larrin—”

It was John’s turn to interrupt. “We didn’t have sex,” John said for what felt like the thousandth time.

“Look Rodney, I don’t know what goes on in that head of yours but reality is I’m dating a guy,” John said. His heart beat a little faster in his chest waiting for Rodney to respond.

They were both quiet as Rodney processed the information John just told him. “Okay, so you’re gay, so what.” John let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“I’m not gay,” John clarified.

“You just told me you’re dating a man. That says ‘gay’ to me,” Rodney countered.

“I’m bisexual, and for the last two years I’ve been dating a man.”

“Is it Lorne, because if it is—”

“It’s not Lorne,” John said, barely holding in his sigh.

“Well it’s not Ronon, it can’t be Ronon,” Rodney said with certainty.

“Why _not_ Ronon?” John asked feeling slighted. He was pretty sure Rodney just insulted him.

“Is it?” Rodney asked.

“No. But that’s not the point, Rodney.”

“Wait,” Rodney started, eyes wide, “It’s not me is it?” John rolled his eyes.

“Yes Rodney because I would be informing _you_ that I’ve been seeing _you_ for the last two years.”

“Yeah well… and don’t think I didn’t notice that before by the way. Two years and I’m just now hearing about this, why? Rodney asked.”

“Because Rodney, two years ago we both would have lost our jobs if our… relationship got out. Besides it wasn’t my decision alone,” John said.

“Another example of your military’s backward ways,” Rodney said, adding another reason to their ongoing ‘Why Canada Is Better than the U.S.’ argument.

“So it is Lorne, then?”

“It is _not_ Lorne,” John groaned. Rodney’s sudden, burning desire to find out ‘who’ was hitting a nerve making John want to protect his secret even more.

“Well it’s obviously another officer if you had to keep it a secret from, oh… _everyone_!”

“It’s Mitchell,” John said, putting an end to Rodney’s guessing game. This earned John a brief moment of stunned silence from Rodney, and then it was like someone plugged him back in again.

Rodney, hands gesturing wildly was talking loudly, again. “Oh come on! Lemon boy?” John folded his arms across his chest and smirked, he hadn’t seen Rodney that wound up since he shot him.

“Seriously Rodney, you need to get over that, it’s been three years,” John said. His patience for Rodney’s ridiculous grudge had long worn thin.

“He could have killed me, Sheppard!” Rodney was even more indignant now if the wide eyed look John was getting was anything to go by.

“It was a _joke_ , Rodney. Just like the _joke_ you played on me after we got rid of Lucius,” John said with a pointed look, reminding Rodney that John and Cam weren’t the only ones capable of playing bad jokes on people. That one still stung John, just a little.

Rodney, who was ready to launch into another tirade about the effects of citrus on his system, seemed properly chastised at that moment.

“Look Rodney, I know you don’t like him, and I’m not asking you to make the guy your new best friend, but…” John hesitated, not sure how to tell Rodney that Cam was the best thing to happen to him since his posting on Atlantis.

“Just—”

“Yes, yes, I get it,” Rodney said, waving away John’s attempt at an explanation. “He’s a great guy and you’re crazy about him.” Rodney finished for him, knowing that if he hadn’t they’d still be standing there twenty minutes later with John still trying to explain why he was dating Colonel ‘No Pants’. Rodney was hungry, time they wrapped this up.

“You could have told me,” Rodney said quietly, all grudges aside.

John didn’t answer. He knew he could have told them all, but careers aside, deep down he wanted to keep what he has with Cam all to himself, their relationship being one thing in his life that he didn’t have to share with anyone but Cam.

“I know,” he finally said. Rodney nodded seemingly needing no more explanation from his friend.

“What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be at Colonel--”

John gave Rodney a sharp look effectively silencing whatever snarky comment he had for John, then a sheepish grin split John’s face.

“SG-1 is due back soon,” he said, still grinning.

Rodney groaned, “Oh my God, you’ve turned into a thirteen year old girl. Come on, I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten since 7:00 this morning, and if I don’t eat I get cranky,” Rodney said, and they went off in search of food.

By the time John and Rodney had finished eating John looked up to see Cam walking into the mess hall. He spotted him immediately, and sent John one of those smiles that reached his eyes.

Cam sat down next to John and across from Rodney. “Dr. McKay, what brings you to the SGC?” Cam asked, stealing a couple of John's leftover fries from his plate.

“You know Mitchell, your charming smile and all-American good looks might work on Sheppard, but if you ever threaten me with citrus again, I swear-”

“Rodney!” John cut him off. “Play nice. Now, I’m going to get some coffee, do I need to separate you two?” John asked using the same tone he would on a child. Rodney just glowered at him.

When John was out of earshot, Rodney started again. “I mean it Mitchell, and that goes for Sheppard too, you hurt him, and I swear you’ll never know what it is to take a hot shower again,” Rodney said then got up and left before Cam could say anything.

John came back to a very amused Cam. “Where’d Rodney go?” he asked.

“I’m not sure, but he just promised me a lifetime of cold showers if I hurt you in any way,” Cam grinned. “So you told them?”

John took a sip of his coffee before answering. “I told Rodney. If your team was anything to go by, I figured between him, Teyla, and Ronon, he’d be the one to tell,” John said.

“Hurry up and finish that. Landry just gave us three days off, and I have a few ideas of how I want to spend them,” Cam said with a mischievous grin.

“Yes sir,” John said, and gave Cam something that looked like a salute. Moments later they were on their way back to Cam’s apartment.

Stepping over the threshold into Cam’s place, John looked at Cam and smiled warmly.

“What are you thinking about” Cam asked rubbing the back of neck, smiling back at John.

“Ah you know, how lucky I am to be part of a great team, how great Atlantis is, having you in my life… and the look on Rodney's face when I told him you were my dirty little secret,” John said.

Cam laughed, and wrapped John up in his arms. “Dirty, huh?” Cam asked as he walked John backwards into the bedroom.

“Oh yeah,” John drawled.

“Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about,” Cam chuckled, and kicked the door closed.

 

~end~


End file.
